fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadin
Summary This is a character that I created from my childhood redone to make him even better! If you wanna see the original version, click here. Nadin is an enigma; someone who appears out of nowhere. The sightings of him only state that he’s a boy in a long coat… watching everyone from afar. Upon contact with him, he’d act cocky and brash like a child usually would… but those who got into conflict with him… never returned. Appearance and Personality Nadin’s appearance is that of a pretty standard-looking male teenager. Messy, not that long raven hair. His usual attire consists of a crimson colored long coat with a gray t-shirt underneath. He wears black jeans and shoes. Nadin's personality is that of an adventurous kid. He wants to see everything in all worlds— all universes. He’s a carefree spirit, and for the most part, he does whatever he wants. He can be cocky, brash, and sometimes downright rude. This does not mean he’s unkind however. Even though he prefers to not get into conflicts, he will if it means someone’s in danger. Despite his carefree nature, he would still attempt to help those in need… because that’s what a certain someone in his past would want him to do. Whenever Nadin gets into a fight with anyone new, he waits and uses strategy most of the time, not using strong attacks to know the enemy's powers. If there not that strong, he just toys with them until the enemy breaks down and either surrenders, dies, or walks away. In battle, he’s extremely cocky, not going all out at all in the beginning of the fight, just because of his overconfidence. But, if and when the time calls for it, Nadin will get serious in a battle. Usually though, Nadin likes to talk more than fight, as he's mostly the deceptive and smart type, opting to break his enemies mentally instead of physically. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'5 ft Likes: Outsmarting people, messing with people, doing nothing, any type of game, a challenge Dislikes: Unknown Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Eye Color: Seems black Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Observing people, messing with people Values: Don’t exert energy where it’s not needed. Do the things important to you while you still can, because eventually it’ll go away. Status: Alive and active (It is unknown where he is at the moment) Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INTP Color Identity: Crimson Extra Music: *I Am (All Of Me) (PARNOiD DJ Remix) (Nadin's Theme) Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 2-B shown, 2-A hypothetically Name: Nadin Origin: None (From Xmark12’s childhood head re-imagined by his current head) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, likely human, “The Wandering Boy” Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Reality Manipulation (Was shown to be able to manipulate the fabric of reality on multiple occasions if he so wanted), Mind Manipulation (He can use this on anyone, even himself), Universe Creation/Multiverse Creation (Is capable of creating as many 4-D universes as he wants, however he can only create a finite amount), Shapeshifting (Nadin can shapeshift into any being he wants. His sword can also shapeshift into anything Nadin wants), Absorption/Ability Replication (Nadin can either absorb a person into his body or downright know someone exists to copy all of their powers perfectly, without any of their original flaws), Space-Time Manipulation (Nadin is able to shift space and time to his whims, going forward or backwards in time, manipulate the space in a universe, open tears into other universes, etc), Acausality (Is not affected by anything related to space, time, cause, effect, etc), Non-Corporeal (Nadin’s true existence is non-physical, and it is outside of the entire infinite multiverse itself), Concept Manipulation (Can affect any concept he wants on a 4-D scale), Soul Manipulation (Is able to control, create, destroy, and manipulate souls), Resurrection/Reincarnation (To himself or any other being), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, Telepathy, True Flight, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, can breathe anywhere/doesn't have to breathe, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can instantly regenerate when everything about him is completely gone), Power/Hax Destruction (Can permanently delete an opponent’s powers. Nadin’s sword can also negate regeneration permanently), Sword Mastery, Precognition/Clairvoyance/Information Analysis/Instinctive Reaction (Nadin is stated to be able to see anything he wants at any time, and apply those possibilities to make his body automatically hit, move, or dodge anything), All Types of Teleportation/Meta Teleportation (Is able to teleport to entirely different franchises, including the real world. It can also be turned on as a passive that allows him to automatically dodge attacks without having to do anything, including ones that attacks souls, concepts, abstracts, life, death, existence, and nonexistence if his regular instinctive reaction ability doesn’t work), Energy Manipulation (Is able to replicate Dragon Ball-like ki abilities, as he’s been in those types of universes the most), Invisibility, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Immortality (Type 9. His true self exists outside of the infinite multiverse), Perfect Memory, 4th Wall Awareness (Often talks to us, the viewers), Plot Manipulation (Is able to control the "plot" of a fictional work to his favor, giving himself "plot armor". He is also able to do practically anything to gain an upper hand whenever needed. However, this ability can be negated by ones of a higher dimension, or resisted by specific resistance to this ability), Paradox Manipulation, likely much more (Stated he could just think he wants a certain power, and he'll have that power, even those that can resist any attack, though he would have had to seen that power in action first) 'Attack Potency: Varies '(Always boosts his stats to be equal to, or just ''slightly above the enemy(s)), '''Multiverse level shown (Is able to open ripples in thousands upon thousands of 4-D universes and destroy them all at once. Is able to create a finite amount of 4-D universes), Multiverse level+ hypothetically (Said to be able to increase his power to be able to destroy an infinite amount of 4-D universes. Also said his abilities can affect these types of beings, however nobody strong enough has been seen challenging him to this extent) Speed: Varies, likely Immeasurable (Stated to be beyond 3-D speed, and can be Omnipresent if he so chooses, though this was never put into action) Lifting Strength: Varies, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies, Multiversal shown, Multiversal+ hypothetically Durability: Varies, Multiverse level shown, Multiverse level+ hypothetically Stamina: Seems to vary, likely Immeasurable Range: Extended melee reach with Mugen, but for the most part Varies, Multiversal shown, Multiversal+ hypothetically Standard Equipment: Mugen (His “sword”) Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Has been shown to know nearly anything in a universe, though this may just be because of his information analysis ability. However he has shown to be extremely cunning with his words, being able to talk down even the smartest of people in any universe he’s been in, including those who have lived for trillions upon trillions of years, and are extremely wise) Weaknesses: Seems to have occasional PTSD now and again, though this never happens in combat. Nadin is extremely cocky, and will not go into battle with his full power right off the bat, opting instead to toy around with his opponent. Standard Equipment Mugen: Nadin’s sword. It’s able to shapeshift into anything he needs. Nothing has been shown to be able to break it, not even Nadin himself. The blade has also been shown to be able to negate regeneration that can heal from universal existence erasure. There’s also a small features the sword has to protect it from being stolen. It's about as heavy as a regular steel sword whenever the owner is wielding it, but if someone else tries to wield the weapon, they would not be able to pick it up. This weapon can also be summoned, so if Nadin drops it, he can just summon it back to his hands, and it will instantly teleport to him. Apparently Nadin obtained this weapon from a friend many years ago. An Unknown Pendant: A golden-looking pendant with a crimson gem in the center of it. Nadin keeps it on him at all times, and it’s unknown where he got it from. However, he has disclosed that the pendant is able to go deep into your mind and find out what you truly want in life, and if you so please, it would make it into a weapon. Feats *Is able to open ripples in thousands upon thousands of 4-D universes and destroy them all at once. *Is able to create a finite amount of 4-D universes. *Nadin is able to talk down even the smartest of people in any universe he’s been in, including those who have lived for trillions upon trillions of years, and are extremely wise. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Nadin may or may not have inspired the creation of Zaunig. *Him and Zaunig have a sort of mini-rivalry, though it’s (for the most part) friendly. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Probability Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Plot Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier